


Affirmation

by Huggle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: Meme of Interest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their latest number has a habit of picking up male escorts, loving and leaving them...drugged, semi-conscious and helpless for her unpleasant boyfriend to play with.  Finch has serious misgivings about this one.  It's because of how easily it could go wrong.  It isn't because he can't handle watching John being seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme of interest prompt. POI and it's characters don't belong to me.

Myrna Walsh brings her A-game to the table. 

The Machine uses a CCTV camera from across the street to help Finch keep an eye on things. The images are sharp, but grey; all the same, he can see the dress she wears is expertly cut, making the most of what without it might be an average figure.

Every move, every look and gesture is thought out, planned; from the moment she stands up to welcome John, to the coy kiss she places on his cheek, to how she lets him order the wine.

It’s all rehearsed, perfected, because this isn’t the first time she’s done this. It isn’t the second or third or tenth either.

If all goes well, though – it will be the last.

He listens as she encourages John to tell her about himself, carefully redirecting any discussion away from her with such a light touch that Finch would be grudgingly impressed if he didn’t know her true intent. He takes a certain pleasure in the fact that as she tries to play John, she can’t see that she is the one being corralled. 

Everything stays polite, appropriate, almost businesslike. She is a creature pretending to be a lady and she comports herself accordingly. It isn’t hard to see why so many men before tonight have been snared by her.

John waits until the bill comes, and she has paid, and excuses himself. While he’s in the men’s room, Finch watches her sneak the contents of a folded paper square into John’s glass of wine. It won’t be a surprise to John; Finch has an open channel to him, and tells him while John waits in a cubicle to give her enough time to do exactly what she has done.

They know her drug of choice, and John knows how to combat it; the prophylactic is already circulating through his system.

All the same, it’s hard – almost impossible – to watch John go back and drink it, and then see her take his arm as they go outside to catch a cab.

John is convincing. He stumbles, once, and Finch hopes it is part of his act, and not a sign that something has gone wrong. He has Fusco on speed dial, has the detective on stand by around the corner from Myrna’s apartment.

From here, it’s up to John.

::

Finch visited the apartment himself earlier that day – while Fusco tailed Myrna and John waited outside the body shop in Queens – and the cameras he placed are working perfectly.

He watches, so tense that his neck and back ache with it, as Myrna helps John stay upright. She struggles a little under his weight, but gets him into the bedroom.

She dumps him on the bed. John slumps back, feet still on the floor.

Finch dials Fusco’s number. 

He’s downstairs, Fusco tells him. Do I need to come up?

Finch watches as Myrna starts with John’s shoes and socks. She fights him out of his jacket, then the tie. She starts on his shirt.

John is dead to the world.

Finch, Fusco prods. Tell me wonderboy has this under control.

The cameras have no sound, but Finch can hear everything through John’s earpiece. A litany of threats, degradation. The charming demeanour of the lady who has hired an escort for the night is gone.

Myrna turns as her boyfriend enters the bedroom. She climbs off the bed, and kisses him. She whispers something, gestures to John. Now her voice is too low to be picked up.

She leaves, and her boyfriend stands staring down at John. A slow, cruel smile.

John doesn’t move. Not even when his shirt is torn open, buttons popping in every direction.

Something has gone wrong.

Yes, Finch tells Fusco, go up, go now. Hurry.

He’s barely finished speaking when John moves. Sits up, drives his head sharply against the other man’s. Wrestles him to the floor, effortlessly controlling him, forcing him face down.

He’s sitting astride him when Fusco bursts in, Myrna in one hand, gun in the other.

John smirks at him, but the look he gives the camera is completely different.

::

Finch doesn’t wait for John to come back to the library. He picks him up one block from Myrna’s apartment.

John gets in wordlessly. Finch has nothing to say, not yet, and so the drive to John’s apartment is done in silence.

They climb the stairs, and John lets them in and turns on only the lamp near the bed. The light is subtle, enough, and Finch watches as John turns towards him.

He has no more control; it’s been used up watching Myrna encroach on what’s his, fighting the urge to have Fusco step in too soon.

Not just pulling the car over and putting his hands everywhere they touched John tonight.

He surges against John, the movement carrying them both down onto the bed. John is strong and sure as ever and controls it, making sure there are no accidental injuries. Then he gives himself over to Finch, letting him reaffirm what he needs to.

That John is there, he is alright, he is safe.

That John still belongs to him.


End file.
